


Vanilla

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a young lad who doesn't know exactly what will happen next in his journey of life, He moves halfway across his homeland and is now welcomed into a new apartment, A brand new job system and... A new life overall. Once he goes for an interview Louis is welcomed by a Tall, Cheeky lad named Mr. Styles. What happens when Louis just so happens to become a bit too close to this young man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It was 2014, May 15.. A very, Very rainy day._ Louis scribbled foolish things into the small notebook that was sitting on his lap. He ran a hand through his messy fringe.  _Things weren't seeming to get any better, For me.. Or mum.. Or anyone honestly._ He sighed quietly and slammed his notebook closed, Stuffing the pen between the binding and stood up. Today was the day that Louis would go and apply for a job. But not just any job, The job he's been waiting for.

-

"Hello, Mr.Tomlinson, How're you this fine morning?" The lady at the desk kindly tried starting a conversation with the young lad, But Louis honestly was not in the mood to talk or even be outside today. He promised his mum when he moved that he'd get a job soon. 

Well Soon to her was just a week after he settled into an apartment building, Louis wasn't one for working or finding decent places or even jobs. Considering the apartment was just horrible and not even one bit of beauty, He was displeased with the offer but took it since he was being timed. "I'm Alright, How're you?" He mumbled quietly as his hand quickly scribbled his signature. 

"I'm okay, Thank you Darling. He'll be out in just a few moments, Wait hm?" She weakly smiled as Louis dragged his body to a seat by the window, Quickly pulling out his notebook he began to mindlessly scribble down sentences, But focused on one and sighed.  _I wonder what Eleanor is doing._ He was really tired, To the point he wanted to take a nap right here, Right now. 

"Tomlinson, Louis?" His head immediately shot up, Forcing a smile onto his face as he stood up and was greeted by a tall lad. A really tall lad. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Mr. Styles, And i'll be assisting you today." 

- 

Mr. Styles wasn't like any other manager, He was cheeky and charming. He smelled really, REALLY nice and wasn't in a rush. "Over here is where you'll be placing your documents that you write, I mean, They're due every other week. I hope you have enough time- If not-" Louis chuckled, and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. "It'll be plenty of time for me, Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mr. Styles fixed his tie and ruffled his curls, Louis admired him for a moment. "And if we walk down here..." 

-

By time the tour was over, Louis was even more exhausted, But Mr. Styles company seemed to please him as he lead him into His own office . "Well Take a seat and lets get to know a bit about eachother." He smiled widely as he took a seat himself, Behind the Desk. Mr. Styles had a really large office, A huge window behind him and the wooden desk seemed just a decent size for a huge pile of work. "What do you want to know?" Louis nibbled on his lip as he glanced around. He noticed how behind himself, There were rows and rows of book shelves and even a rug beneath them. In the far corner even more chairs and a small table, As well as a tv on the wall- in the corner.

"How old are you, Why you are here and basic information." Mr. Styles sat up straight and placed his hands on the wooden desk, Pushing the keyboard away slightly and locking his fingers together. "I'm 21, and i am here because i've always wanted to do publishing.. And Photography seemed to interest me alot, Considering that this job hires both a photography AND a writer to conclude the stories together, This seemed like a reasonable job." Louis smiled at Mr. Styles warmingly as He nodded. 

"I see, I see. So you'll be alright with capturing nude photography as well?" He raised an eyebrow and watched Lou's eyes closely. He nodded slowly, "Any photography, It won't matter to me honestly. I just enjoy it.. " 

-

The two men chatted a bit longer and time seemed to pass quickly. "One more thing, Basic information." Mr. Styles leaned back in his chair, and smiled as Louis tensed up. 

"Alright, My name is Louis William Tomlinson, Again, 21. And I've never been in a real industry job before, I live in an apartment and i write in my free time, Take photos of scenery around me and I'm almost always on time for any special event." He licked his lips and let out a shallow breath, He didn't know he was even holding in. 

"Well, Hello Louis. I'm Harry, I am actually 20 and living in an apartment too, may i add i'm always late?" He chuckled and the noise to Lou's ears made it seem like heaven. He watched as the edge of Harrys eyes crinkled just slightly as he smiled and how his teeth were extremely white. "That's 'bout it."  

-

By time it took to drive home, Louis mind wandered to thoughts he never imagined he'd have before. He groaned quietly as he walked up the stairs of his cold apartment, Unlocking the door and letting himself into his small room. He slammed the door shut and grabbed the notebook that has been stuffed into his old bag from home before he began touring his new workplace. 

_Today was a really long day, and when i say really long.. i mean.. really long. Everything seemed to drag, Well not everything i suppose- just the unimportant things that usually seem to fly by._

_I miss home alot and without Eleanor by my side it just kind of stings._ He scribbled into his notebook and layed on his stomach as the notebook layed in front of him.  _I met a boy, and his name is Harry Styles, He's the manager of my new job and he has the most prettiest eyes i've ever seen. He smells extremely good also, Like vanilla._ Lou's eyebrows furrowed as he finished the sentence off. "Why am i writing this anyways?" He nibbled on his pen a bit then began aimlessly writing again. 

_He made me laugh alot, And basically offered if i wanted to do a photoshoot of nude MEN. Does he think i am gay? I mean, certainly i am not. Considering i have a beautiful girlfriend. But Harry smells alot better than-_ He frowned as he realized what he was exactly writing. He scribbled out the sentence and began again.  _I like my girlfriend alot, and she makes me feel happy._  

 


	2. 2

Louis's P.O.V.

the next morning. . . 

 

I woke up damn early, a bit too early for my liking but i really didn't want to go to sleep again. Considering I had work in.. Ten minutes. 

 _Today's my first day of work, and hopefully i can take photos rather quickly so i can slam this job down perfectly._ I jotted into my notebook quickly, this looks horrid. My case on it was so ugly, Never in my life have i been so ashamed of a colour. I shrugged as I slammed it shut, Letting it lay there on the unmade bed as I made my way out of my bedroom and into the small bathroom.

Quickly, I pushed my hair back, a bit of it sticking out as I gently slid a beanie on, Perfect. 

-

" Hello Mr. Tomlinson, You ready for your first day of excitement? " The lady, Jessi grinned as she looped her arm around mine, leading me down the hall- Passed Mr. Styles's office. "We just need to teach you quickly how to properly take a photo, is that okay with you? " 

I nodded and gave her a warm smile, "Yes, Of course." 

-

Apparently the whole 'How to take a proper photo' Was a bit more challenging than I thought it would be, We have to make sure we have a good Sized Tripod as well as Clean camera lenses, A nice position and the background has to be perfect. If there's any sort of movement at all in the photo or any mis-matched colours then we have to redo the entire photoshoot. I silently groaned as she went over this four or five times. 

Nontheless I understood the basics pretty well, "Today, Tomorrow and Friday you will be doing photography, Then you will be doing the writing portion of this job afterward, Explaining how well the models were for you. How they moved, The way you moved. What happened in there, Then after next week. You are able to take photos of what you want, besides some quick photoshoots with very small timing but that shouldn't be a problem." She grinned and handed me a folder filled with work. 

"Have fun, Babe." She winked, walking away. 

- 

I was about half-way into editing the photoshoot I had just left to when there was a knock on my office door, "Come in." I mumbled, Focusing on my editing. 

"How was it today?" A husky voice questioned, Taking a seat to my left as my eyes glanced at him. Then focused back on him as I turned my full attention towards him. "It was so much fun, I'm quite knackered though." I smiled widely, Pointing to my screen. He just nodded.

"Great, do you feel like getting a few  drinks with me? I mean, Tonight- unless you're busy or something." Harry bit his lip, Looking around the room as If he never even asked that, I laughed _really_ loudly, when i say really, i mean i think i echoed.

"I'd love to have a few drinks with you." I grinned widely, again, Looking at him as he got up. Extending his hand out for me. So i got up also, Shaking it. "I'll text you, I have your number in the files anyways, See you soon!" He flashed that bright smile, As he closed my office door, Leaving me quite happy for the rest of the day.

-

_Today was my first day at my job, and let me tell you- I literally had so much fun. The photos came out amazing, I'm so proud of myself honestly._

_Hopefully me mum will be as well, Why do i even write in this thing? Oh wait, Because i had no friends. Well now i do. I met a girl named Jessi and she's_

_so stunning, She was quite flirty but that's her personality or so some of my coworkers tell me. Then Harry, the manager? He came in. He asked_

_if i wanted to go for some drinks later on tonight, I'm so happy. he has the most prettiest smile._

I smiled at my own writing, Nibbling on my lip as my phone went off.  

*****-***-**** -** _pick you up at nine? sound good?_ _  
_

 

I quickly realized who it would be, So i replied with a 'sounds amazing, c u soon :)' 

Before I shut my notebook I added one more thing,  _I feel like tonight will be the best night of my life, is that weird?_


End file.
